


Boyfriend.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Babies, Children of Characters, Crying, Cute Kids, Everyone Is Gay, Father-Son Relationship, Funny, Gay Parents, Laughter, Loving Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: 5 year old Finn wants a boyfriend....And he wants his friend Seth from recess to be his boyfriend tune in for this conversation between father and son.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 65
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well post this one time fic since I can't sleep because my fiance keeps drunk dialing me every hour 🤦🏾♀️🤦🏾♀️🤦🏾♀️ 😂 so here hope you enjoy this short fic.....

Finn sat down in the living room floor playing with his toys while his papa drew was working on his I pad while John made dinner.

He looked up to his papa an spoke.

" Papa!" He called.

Yes! Baby"

Promise not to get mad" he said.

Okay love papa won't get mad" he said.

Finn was not convinced please papa you got to promise" he said.

Okay! I promise " drew said putting his iPad aside his son needed his full attention.

Finn bit his lip " I want a boyfriend " he said.

Drew chuckled" making Finn frown.

Why you laugh papa I'm serious" he said in his most serious expression.

So you want a boyfriend?" 

Finn nodded " yes.

The answer is no" drew said.

Finn sniffed NO! I WANT a BOYFRIEND ..... I WANT A BOYFRIEND " he sobbed.

John came over to see what is this about he found his son standing Infront of his papa crying.

YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHY CAN'T I GET A BOYFRIEND?" Asked finn his little fist showing anger.

Well I have a husband not a boyfriend" cleared drew.

But I want a boyfriend uncle sheamus has a boyfriend grandma has a boyfriend why can't I papa?" 

Because you are my son and I say no boyfriends until you are ninety" said drew.

So I'm going to die before I get a boyfriend?" He asked tears falling .

Yes!" Drew exclaimed.

No! I want a boyfriend papa you jealous" he said through sobs.

But your five".

I'm getting on the bus next year I'm growing up" he said making his dad's laugh.

So Finn who is going to be your boyfriend?"

Seth Rollins " he said like it's no big deal.

Who is that?" Asked drew.

We always play together during recess" said Finn 

So his your friend?" 

Yes!" Finn nodded.

So what if you and Seth break up?"

Are you daddy going to break up?" He asked back.

You still not getting a boyfriend" said drew.

Finn started throwing tentrums and crying uncontrollably until John texted his teacher asking for the Rollins family details.

A moment later they were speaking to Seth's dad and the two boys started talking as soon as they were both given phones.


	2. Chapter 2

John and Finn stood at the door and Finn was excited jumping up and down Seth was coming over for a playdate and Finn was up since five this morning he had his dad making snacks and had his Lego set in order for when Seth arrives they can play with them.

Seth honey their car just pulled up " explained John.

I know daddy but it's Seth I can't help it" said finn excitedly.

The door opened and and Finn jumped on his friend making their dads laugh.

Hello! I'm Seth's dad Shawn and this is my husband mark " introduced Shawn.

John shook their hands and welcomed them in" please come on in someone is really excited " said John.

You must be Seth ?" Asked John the little boy nodded " yes sir " he said.

Wow! Well mannered I see" said John.

Please come on he walked them into the living room where drew was sitting with a glass of whiskey he got up and shook their hands " you drink whiskey mark?" He asked.

My father always said whiskey should be a man's best friend " he said and they laughed.

John we gonna seat outside on the balcony " said drew.

They grabbed their whiskey and left.

Seth you wanna see my Lego set ?" Asked Finn 

Sure!" Said Seth and They hurried upstairs to Finn's room" boys no running please" said Shawn.

I'm sorry it's a habit " said Shawn.

I know right have kids they said it will be fun they said " joked John.

So boyfriends haa!" Said Shawn.

You should have seen him throw a fit when his papa refused him to have Seth be his boyfriend" John said making Shawn laugh.

I can only imagine " he said.

He cried hysterically when drew said no boyfriend till his ninety" Shawn laughed.

He was like so I'm going to die without having a boyfriend?" John told Shawn .

What do you think their doing up there?" Asked Shawn.

Finn is probably showing Seth his new Lego set " said John.

Finn's bedroom

So this is my Lego set you like it?" Asked Finn.

Yes Finn I love it it's so cool can I touch it?" He asked.

Sure Finn said giving them to Seth.

Wow! Finn this is so cool you have Batman?" Asked Seth excited.

Yes I know how much you love Batman" said Finn clearly Happy.

Seth was blushing Finn really knew him.

Thank you Finn this is nice " said Seth.

Finn kissed his cheek " thank you Seth for being my best friend" he said.

Hey! I thought I was your boyfriend" said Seth.

Okay! Best friend boyfriend in the whole world " said Finn kissing Seth on the cheek again making the boy blush.

Finn run downstairs to Join their dads leaving Seth to rub his cheek.

Downstairs.

Thanks daddy these are nice sandwiches " said Finn.

Only the best for your playdate right" said John.

Daddy can Finn come over for sleepover ?" Asked Seth looking at his dad for an answer.

Buddy we have to get permission from his dads first "said Shawn.

Finn looked at his dad with his brown eyes and john couldn't resist" ohh! Buddy I don't know we gonna have to ask papa okay" said John.

Okay daddy " said Finn.

Him and Seth continued to play until their Papa's came in and it was time for Seth to go and Finn didn't wanna let him go he hugged him tight.

Finn honey you have to let Seth go " said John.

Finn sniffed .... But.... But... He just got here" he hickuped.

Buddy you have to let him go so you can see him again at your sleep over " said John.

Finn's eyes popped out " really daddy" asked all excited.

Yes !" Exclaimed John.

The two boys jumped around excited.

Seth left and Finn stood in the doorway watching his best friend / boyfriend leave.

Can I start packing for my sleep over daddy?" Asked Finn.

John chuckled " honey you still have one more day before the sleepover" explained John.

Ohh! Okay " said Finn heading inside.

He climbed into his Papa's lap and sleep over took him.

His dads laughed " what a handful this two " said John.

I can't believe I had my son's boyfriend over ... My five year old son's boyfriend mind you " said drew.

John leaned over and kissed his husband.

I love you ."

Love you too baby ' said drew.


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy! Daddy! Papa ! Papa! Wake up! Wake up! Screamed Finn jumping up and down his dads's bed.

John chuckled settle down tiger " said John.

Drew grabbed Finn and started to tickle him " daddy help " screamed Finn and john grabbed him and placed him on the floor " why don't you go wait for us in the kitchen" said John.

But... But ... I have a sleepover daddy" ..

John chuckled " I know buddy but it's only 7:00 am " said John " your sleepover is at 06:00 pm tonight " said John making Finn frown.

Okay! Finn went over to kiss Drew and left for the kitchen.

John chuckled someone is excited to see their boyfriend " he said it with qoutation marks.

Drew shook his head ' you're enjoying this ain't you" he said getting up and helping John make the bed.

Love look at it this way Finn won't have to worry about introducing his boyfriend to us when he's older" said John laughing when drew made a face.

Downstairs.....

Finn sat in his chair eating his cereal " daddy he called.

Yes baby" answered John.

Do you think Seth will marry me like papa marry you?" He asked.

Married honey" corrected John ... Mmm! Let me think you know what I think " Finn shook his head" I think papa will have to sit down with Seth and find out what are his true intentions with you" said John pocking Finn's nose playfully.

Finn smiled and nodded the five year old continued to eat his cereal.

Drew walked in and made himself coffee he nearly burned himself when Finn startled him.

Papa you going to talk to Seth ?" Asked Finn.

To do what buddy?" Asked drew.

For him to marry me silly papa" said Finn like it's nothing.

Buddy why don't we just start with a sleepover oright before we jump to other serious stuff" said drew glaring at John who couldn't stop laughing.

Finished !" Screamed Finn tilting his bowl.

I go to pack right daddy" said Finn.

Yes! I mean it's only six hours to go but hei! your boyfriend can't wait" said John.

Finn left for his bedroom and john turned to his husband .

Someone is excited to see their boyfriend I remember when I was this excited to see my boyfriend " teased John.

Really!" Asked drew with a raised eyebrow.

Yeah!" I'd be so excited for our dates and just to see you so I know how Finn feels " said John walking around the table to seat on his Drew's lap.

Drew kissed him " I was in love with you too baby I always looked forward to our dates" said drew.

John blushed " now our five year old has a boyfriend.

Don't remind me " sighed drew.

Finn stood in the living room with his spider Man overnight bag and screamed excitedly " I'm finished "

Okay let me see what you packed?" Asked John.

He opened the bag and he found toys "  
Finn where are your pyjamas and cloeths?" Asked John.

But I'm wearing clothes and i will sleep in this cloeths" said Finn.

Okay you Mr Morrison-mcintyre we going to pack your bag again " said John .

Okay! Daddy " Finn said running to his room.

I remember you used to pack nothing but toys when you came over " said drew with a wink.

I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear and pretend that I didn't take our toys out for tonight " said John heading upstairs and go help his son pack for his sleepover at his boyfriend's place at five.

Drew chuckled

His five year old had a boyfriend he just couldn't believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

You got your overnight bag ?" Asked John.

Mmm! Nodded Finn excitedly.

Allegie medications?"

Check !" Exclaimed Finn.

Daddy you pack my bag" said Finn.

I packed honey" he corrected" but it wouldn't hurt to ask " said John.

Can we go now " Finn asked as he was about to jump of the car seeing that he was already striped from his car seat, daddy " let's go he said " 

Okay! Okay! Said John he held Finn's hand as they walked over to the door.

Daddy do you think Seth is excited to see me?" Asked Finn.

John chuckled " ofcouse honey" .

The door opened and a very happy five year old jumped on Finn giving him a hug.

Somebody's Happy to see their best friend" said John.

Shawn chuckled " please come on in" he gastured to john.

Cool I gotta show you my game of thrones collection " Seth said excitedly.

They rushed to Seth's room.

Finn's eyes grew wide Seth had everything from swords to crowns to the dragons and the replica of the chair" wow !" Finn exclaimed can I seat on the chair?" He asked.

Sure ! Seth nodded and Finn kissed his cheek before he sat.

Seth's cheeks turned red he was blushing.

What was that for?" He asked.

For letting me seat on your chair" he said.

It was time for John to leave he said goodbye to his son who was not even paying attention to him.

Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then " said John.

Okay daddy I love you " said Finn running away with his best friend ( boyfriend) to go play outside.

John said goodbye and left .

Outside 

Seth i didn't bring my rain boots" said Finn.

You can wear mine I have two " said Seth he rushed into the house and came back with blue rain boots Finn put them on an they fit perfectly.

They look good on you Finn" said Seth.

Thank you Seth " said Finn kissing him on the cheek again not that Seth was counting.

The two boys played until Shawn called them back in for a bath.

They bathed together and played in the tub until the water turned cold.

Shawn came in and got them out dried an dressed them in their pyjamas for dinner during dinner the two boys fall asleep in the middle of it.

Mark and Shawn put them to bed kissed their little heads and closed the door ajar so they can hear them when maybe one has nightmares.

Mark an Shawn retired to their bedroom .

Ohh! My this is exhausting two toddlers " said Shawn.

Mark sighed I can't believe our five year old has a boyfriend and you Shawn are enjoying this " said mark.

Shawn laughed relax mark they just kids they don't know what their talking about " mark sighed.

They probably heard someone say that they have a boyfriend and they copied it they think it means someone close" said Shawn with a shrugg.

Mark smiled and shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date or is it 😜

Papa can you take Sethie and I for icecream?" Asked Finn.

What!" Asked drew.

Take Sethie and I for icecream tomorrow" said Finn like it was nothing.

Okay buddy finish your breakfast you can't be late for school but Finn you going to see Seth at school today " said drew.

So " said Finn walking out the kitchen to his bedroom to get ready for dinner.

Drew and john shared a look " I remember when I was so anxious to see you " said John dreamly.

Drew shook his head you were 19 he's five John.

I was nineteen and traveling to Scotland just to be with my 22 year old boyfriend I don't see the difference" said John shrugging his shoulders.

Finn came downstairs currying his bag pack " ready!" He screamed.

Okay let's get to school " said John.

Daddy can uncle sheamus and uncle Dolph meet Seth?" Asked Finn.

Uhm! I don't know buddy we will see if they not busy okay" said John brushing the hair of Finn's face.

John. Grabbed his hand and they left for school.

SATARDAY MORNING

Daddy , papa wake up it's ice cream day remember papa you taking sethie and I for icecream" reminded Finn with excitement.

Buddy that's like five hours away " said John.

Is it far daddy?" Asked Finn confused.

Yes! You need to have breakfast first and then you meet Seth " said drew.

During breakfast John called finn"!" 

Yes daddy " answered Finn.

Why do you call Seth sethie?" John asked.

Finn blushed " because that's how I like his name daddy Sethie.".

What does he call you?" He asked.

Prince !" Answered Finn.

John chuckled " why prince?" He asked.

Because he say I'm his prince" said Finn with a smile.

Ohh! Wow that's so cute don't you think?" Teased John.

Finn nodded yes daddy" and continued eating his cereal.

Drew had to seat there cheparoning his son's date his five year old son's date he sat next to them as they eat their icecream talking about school and Seth's birthday party ideas drew shook his head when he heard Seth asking Finn to dress like iron man at his party as he will be dressed as captain America .

Finn blushed " yes Seth I would love to dress as iron man at your avengers party" said Finn.

The date was over and it was time to drop Seth of mark opened the door and greeted them and asked about the date the boys stood Infront of each other with their Papa's behind them.

So I will call you tonight" said Seth.

Promise?" Asked Finn.

Right papa we will call Finn?" Seth confirmed with his papa mark nodded yes " we will FaceTime finn later tonight " said mark .

Seth fist bumped the air " yes!" And Finn smiled.

They hugged and Finn left with his papa drew placed him in the back seat and his little man was drowsy.  
They arrived home drew was carrying a sleeping Finn inside the house .

Ohh! My favourite boys are back " said John.

You buying an iron man constume " 

What ?" Asked john confused

Seth's theme for the party is avengers and guess who is iron man?" 

Finn !" Guessed John.

Yeap!" Said drew.

They put Finn in his bed and dimmed the lights.

How was cheparoning job?" Asked john as soon as they entered the lounge.

Next time it's you " said drew pulling John to seat on his lap.

Finn is gonna be crushed when he finds out he won't be seeing Seth for a week since we going to Scotland" said John.

Yeah! He's going to be fine one week won't kill their friendship" said drew.

John kissed his husband and smiled when drew smirked what should we do with our time?"

He asked john while kissing his neck.

Mmm! I don't know I'm kinda tired " teased John.

I know we should make Finn a sibling " said drew.

Ohhh! I love how you think my Scottish worrier" said John taking Drew's hand pulling him into their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Buddy can we talk?" Asked john.

Okay!" Finn said Taking a seat Infront of his dad.

So buddy I wanted us to discuss something okay" he said and Finn nodded.

So you papa and I have to go " he started.

Go where daddy?" 

Scotland to visit grandma" said John.

What!" Finn's eyes started to get teary.

Yes honey we have to go see grandma and grandpa" explained John 

NO! NO! Im not going " he said tears beginning to fall.

Honey you have to go because grandma and grandpa want to see you" said John.

Drew walked in and john turned to him for assistance the Scottish sat Infront of Finn and said with a stern voice " you're going end of discussion" he said .

Finn threw a fit " you're a meanie papa you don't want me to stay with Seth" said Finn.

You know what go to the naughty corner right now" said drew.

Fine you're a mean head anyway papa I'm going to divorce you as my dads" said Finn Taking a seat in the naughty corner.

If they tried to keep daddy away from you how you feel papa?" Asked Finn seating on the corner.

Finn was five minutes into the naughty corner when he turned to his dads and spoke.

Daddy I'm sorry " he said getting up.

Finn seat until you're really sorry then we will talk" said drew.

Finn huffed " fine"

Twenty minutes later when the couple looked Finn was sleeping on the chair.

John picked him up and put him to bed.

He really hated the idea " said drew.

It's love drew his in love he might not know it yet but he's in love".

Drew shook his head he will never understand kids these days dating at five he was playing soccer at five.

Baby relax they just kids they won't go beyond a kiss on the cheek" said John.

Drew laughed..


	7. Chapter 7

Buddy Seth and his dads are driving us to the airport" said john hoping that it will cheer his little man.

Really!" Finn exclaimed excitedly.

John nodded " yes" and Finn ran upstairs to grab his bag.

Drew chuckled " that went well " he said.

Finn came downstairs carrying his bag and Mr teddy.

I'm ready !" Screamed Finn.

Sethie!" Finn ran up to hug his best friend " sethie I don't wanna go " said Finn with a hiccup Seth hugged him close I know I don't want you to go too" said Seth" but papa said that we will FaceTime " said seth.

Finn nodded " you promise " asked Finn.

Seth nodded and looked at his papa for a confirmation he turned to Finn ansmd took his bag from him to carry it for him" I promise prince" he said making Finn blush.

Okay we should get going " said John.

They got in the car and Finn and Seth sat next to each other in the back with john and Shawn sitting Infront and mark and drew sat Infront with mark driving.

They arrived at the airport and they went to say their tickets and it was time for the little ones to say goodbye and the scene was heartbreaking to watch the two boys were crying while hugging and when the parents to separate them they threw a fit so they let them have their moment.

They were starting to get looks from other passengers in the airport.

A few minutes later they let go with tears streaming down the boys faces.

Promise you won't make new friends when you get to Scotland?" Asked Seth 

Never you're my best friend in the whole world " said finn.

Finn left waving at seth.

As Finn got in the plane the Michael's Callaway family left for the car and Seth turned to his dads and asked " daddy do you think Finn is going to make new friends?" Asked Seth.

I think you're Finn's best friend and he will never be friends with anyone else who is not you" said Shawn hoping that Seth will understand.

The little boy went looking outside the car window not saying a word.

The dads hoped that by the time they get home Seth will be sleeping.

Daddy ! Called Finn.

Yes! Bambi! Exclaimed John.

Do you think Seth is going to make friends while I'm gone?" Asked finn.

John kissed his forehead and smiled" I think Seth meant it when he said you're his best friend and no body else" explained John.

Finn held on to Mr teddy and sighed .

The dads shared a look Finn looked really crushed they just hoped that he will be fine this whole week.

Finn how about when we get to Scotland you FaceTime Seth" said john hoping to cheer up his little man.

Okay!" Finn sighed.

John felt bad for his son he knows how it feels to be far away from someone you love he used to be sad when him and drew separated everytime he left for America.

His heartbroke for his little prince.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn refused to move he sat next to his dad's iPad " Finn buddy staring at it won't make it ring" said John.

Maybe he will call" said Finn.

John chuckled " okay baby"

His still starring ?" Asked drew in a whisper.

John nodded " yes.

Finn honey why don't you come and help me with the garden " suggested his grandmother.

But what if Seth calls ?" Asked Finn.

Daddy will bring the phone to you" said his grandmother.

John smiled and nodded " yes baby I will go help grandma" 

Okay!" Sighed Finn.

Few hours later Finn jumped when his dad called him he smiled and grabbed the iPad and saw Seth's face 

Hello sethie"

Hello Finn how is Scotland?" 

It's amazing I'm helping grandma with her garden look I'm wearing a straw hat" he said with a chuckle and they both chuckled.

I just woke up from my nap and I asked my daddy to call you " said Seth.

I miss you Seth " Finn said sadly.

I miss you too prince" .

Finn blushed and looked down.

We having spaghetti for dinner " said Seth.

I don't know what we having for dinner" said Finn.

It's okay your daddy will tell you I'm sure" said Seth.

Finn my daddy say it's time to get ready for dinner" said Seth.

Okay I will call later bye sethie" said Finn.

Bye Prince.

Finn spoke before Seth could hang up" you don't have other friends right Seth?' Seth smiled ofcouse I don't Finn you're my only friend remember" he said.

Finn smiled " your my only friend too " he said and the two boys hang-up.

After the call ended Finn turned to his daddy " can we have spaghetti for dinner daddy?" He asked.

Buddy I'm sorry we having home made burgers " said John.

Ohh!" Said Finn 

What's wrong you love home made burgers" said John.

But Seth is having spaghetti" John chuckled couple goals already" teased John.

What!" Asked Finn.

John smiled " nothing baby.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth's birthday party is here and Finn's day gets ruined ..
> 
> I can say the boys have their first fight or disagreement.

Finn stood there smiling at the camera as his dads were taking pictures of him.

Daddy can we stop now " he said in a funny Scottish accent he picked up during his visit".

Okay ! You look handsome bamboo" said John

Finn blushed " you think Seth is going to think so?" He asked his dad who nodded.

John smiled and kissed his forehead " bamboo you are the cutest ironman ever" Finn smiled and hugged his dad " can we go now " he said.

Okay don't forget Seth's present " said John.

I won't " clarified Finn with a smile.

They meet drew by the car and Finn was literally jumping up and down with excitement, he kept singing humpty Dumpty until they reached Seth's house.

Dad! Dad! Come on I wanna see Seth " he said impatiently waiting in the car.

Fine laughed his dad getting him out of the car while drew went to find other dads.

John and Finn walked inside and Finn literally ran up to hugg Seth.

Seth chuckled " Finn !" You came " he said.

I wouldn't miss your your party" he said handing the present to shawn.

Kids it's time to start the party " said Shawn.

The kids moved closer to come and sing for Seth and just when Finn was excitedly waiting to hear the party host call his name to come and seat next to Seth on the table everything came crushing down when he heard the name Carmela being called to seat next to Seth she was dressed as a black widow next to captain America.

Finn's lips began to wooble and he took of his iron man helmet and threw it on the floor and ran out to his papa.

Hey! Buddy what's wrong?" Asked drew.

He lie Sethie lie to me papa!" Said Finn.

Tears started streaming down his face. Drew didn't know what to say to his pumpkin.

John sighed and smiled at Shawn who was clueless about what to do.

Seth ran out to ran after Finn he got to were their dads were sitting and Finn hiding his face on his father's chest crying.

Finn I'm sorry I told my aunty Mandy and she said my cousin Carmela must seat with me because it's also her birthday tomorrow." Tried to explain Seth but Finn was not taking any of it.

He raised his head and looked at Seth with a pout " you promised I go to seat next to you " hiccuped Finn.

I'm sorry Finn you can come seat next to me and Carmela" said Seth.

NO! I WANNA SEAT NEXT TO YOU ONLY !" Screamed Finn.

Seth remained silent.

I not your friends anymore !" Exclaimed Finn.

John sighed Finn honey you don't really mean that " he said.

Yes! I wanna go home, papa can we go home?" Asked Finn.

Drew nodded to mark and the other dads and took his family home Finn clung to his papa like Kuala bear so John drove them home.

By the time they arrived home Finn was asleep they put him to bed and took turns kissing his husband.

Wow! That was hectic said John.

Hectic drew my son just had his heart broken if that little punk was 16 I would have punched him" said drew.

John chuckled " baby look at you already , you worried about your little peanut" said John.

He made my pumpkin cry" said drew.

You made me cry once " said John.

When?" Asked drew.

You don't remember?" He asked.

Yeah! I don't remember " said drew trying to think back to their youth when they were in a long distance relationship.

One time you drunk dialed me and broke up with me give some girl a phone to tell me she's your girlfriend.

Drew looked at john and kissed his lips " baby I never really apologized for that " he said . John had tears in his eyes.

I'm sorry love why you still spent money traveling to Scotland to see me I don't know what I did to deserve you." Said drew.

John smiled " you can make it up to me " said John licking his lips.

Drew kissed him " how are you not pregnant I mean with this much sex we having lately.?" Asked drew.

John shrugged " maybe Finn is not ready to be a big brother yet" said John.

Yeah! Maybe " said drew shutting their bedroom door with his foot and locking it .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Finn I hope they make up ....this takes me back to the time Seth broke Finn's shoulder during a match.


	10. Chapter 10

It was during recess and Finn sat alone not in the mood to play with anyone but then again he doesn't wanna play with Seth because Seth lied to him he can't look at Seth not at this moment.

So Finn sat on the swing with a pout and one of his class mates Kevin came came to ask Finn to join them but declined " no! I will not play with Seth" he said and continued swinging.

Kevin left and Seth asked him " so?' he asked.

He knows that you sent me " said Kevin and Seth sighed.

Seth I don't want to get between your things you better apologize to Finn" Kevin said as they walked back to class.

Honey! How was school ?" Asked john as soon as Finn got in the car.

Fine!" He said.

John smiled " okay baby" he said and drove off.

They arrived home and Finn ran up to his papa and hugged him " papa!" I missed you!" Exclaimed Finn excitedly.

John chuckled" and you didn't miss me?" He asked.

I missed you too daddy but I missed papa more" said Finn making his dad pout playfully.

Why don't you go wash up for dinner " said John and Finn kissed his cheek and ran upstairs to get cleaned up.

The was a knock on the door " you expecting anyone?" Asked john 

Drew shook his head no!" 

John opened the door and Seth stood Infront of his dad holding a box of chocolate candy and a stuffed animal".

Hello Mr Morrison-mcintyre" he greeted with a nervous smile.

Ohh! Seth come on in " said John gesturing for them to get in.

I'll call Finn" he said .

John stood on the stairs and called " Finn you have a visitor" screamed John.

After a few minutes Finn came downstairs and stopped Infront of his daddy.

Finn Seth is here to apologize " said Shawn.

Seth swallowed " Finn I'm sorry for not having you seat next to me at my party".

Is that for me ?" Asked finn looking at the gifts.

Yes! Nodded seth with a smile.

Finn blushed it's okay Seth you're my best friend and I will seat with you next time" said Finn.

Seth smiled and they hugged Finn grabbed him by his hand come on I wanna show you my garden grandma taught me" said Finn.

The two boys ran outside into the garden making the parents laugh.

I'm just glad that they talking again " said John.

Yeah! Seth couldn't stop mopping around the house " joked Shawn.

John offered him a cup of coffee and they sat an chartered while their little people were outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's gonna be a little sad I'm sorry please enjoy

The Twelve year old Finn was not having a good day at school his best friend Seth Rollins is the captain of the school junior wrestling team so he had other friends and would always postpone any meeting with Finn so Finn stood at his locker looking at Seth having fun with other people who were not him.

So as Seth was laughing and not looking at Finn with his hand over page's shoulder some British exchange student. His friend and class mate Bayle walked up to him and Shut his locker her words cut short when she noticed the tears in Finn's eye.

His still not talking to you?" She asked.

Finn sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes " I'm sorry Finn we can hang by my house after school" she suggested.

Did you know that he qualified for state championships and he didn't tell me I heard from Kevin" stated Finn with a sad tone.

I'm sorry Finn I know you guys have been best friends since kindergarten but I think it's time you moved on" she suggested.

It's not easy giving up someone you loved your whole life " he looked at Seth one more time and grabbed his bag and left for chemistry.

Seth looked at Finn he missed his best friend but his friends don't like Finn because they say his a geek but Finn has been by his corner since the first day in preschool when he cried for his dads.

But his new wrestling friends are popular so by the school rules set by kids popular kids don't hang with unpopular kids.

So Seth had to cut of Finn but he was miserable always pretending to be happy with a fake smile but inside he was dying he missed his best friend he missed his boyfriend as they would call each other at five he sighed when he saw Finn walk away from locker he knew that Finn was crying and he hated himself for hurting Finn like that.

And he knew that chocolate and teddy bear won't work this time his best friend was gone and it was all his fault.

Finn arrived home and ran upstairs to his room while climbing the stairs and screamed " I hate my life" and shut his bedroom door.

Drew was about to go after him but John said no and he went upstairs.

He knocked on the door " go away papa" said Finn.

John sighed " it's daddy honey" said John.

He opened the door and went inside and sighed his baby was sleeping facedown on his bed.

Honey! What happened is Seth still not talking with you?" He asked.

He's happy with other friends daddy his actually moved on he don't want to be my friend anymore " said Finn through tears 

Baby I'm sorry but that doesn't mean that you have to hate your life " Finn glared at his dad.

Tell you what how about you reach up to Seth"suggested John.

No daddy you can't force some one to wanna stay in your life" said Finn.

John chuckled " who told you that" 

Uncle sheamus" said Finn.

Well your uncle sheamus needs to remember that your only five" joked John.

Daddy I'm twelve " reminded Finn Rolling his eyes.

Okay honey why don't you get ready for dinner okay " said John kissing his forehead.

Finn nodded " thanks daddy" he said.

And john left for the living room.

How is he holding up ?" Asked drew.

His gonna live if he thinks this hurts wait until he's starts having sex and his virgin breaker leaves him for some guy with a jacuzzi in his house" said John making drew turn his head.

I thought I was your first?" Asked drew.

Baby you were my first love" clarified John.

Drew still had his doubts and john kissed his frown away.

Eew! Said Finn as soon as he got downstairs.

His parents laughed and drew pulled him to seat on his lap Finn always insist that he's too old for this but today he wishes he was five again and hide his hurt behind his Papa's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth's life was going great his a fourth time junior wrestling champion and he got good friends him and Finn haven't been close since they were twelve it's been four years now and he's never seen Finn with anyone new to ever feel replaced his always with Bayle so he's cool he got nothing to worry about Finn still wants him he felt good aslong Finn was not with any guy friends so he walked the hall way with confidence girls wanted to talk to him and guys just wanted to be his friend he had a big smile plastered on his face he's Seth freaken Rollins nothing could break him until it all happened until his worst nightmare walked into the school and he hated his life his Finn had moved on he has new friends well new friend Seth looked at the two boys standing by Finn's locker he wanted to march over there and demand answers but he couldn't because everything that is happening is his fault he lost Finn because of society and now all he could do was watch Finn be happy with someone else someone who was not him.

Stood there Randy Orton new student from Knoxville Tennessee he was charming great wrestler from Knoxville recruited by their couch Mr Cena Knoxville six times champion he was was in Finn's chemistry class Bayle kept teasing Finn about him.

Randy and Finn were talking about chemistry when Randy noticed someone looking at the corner of his eye.

He chuckled " Seth keeps looking at us I'm not stepping on anyone's turf right?" He asked putting Finn's hair behind his ears.

Finn nodded he had his chance and he blew it so you not " he said.

Randy smiled okay Finn was smiling for the first time in four years genuinely smiling he was happy again Randy made his stomach do flips especially when he smiles and offers to give Finn a lift after school the sixteen year old was happy again.

Seth arrived home and he had puffy eyes his dad knew that his been crying what bothered Shawn was his baby left the house this morning happy an now he's sad.

Seth honey come an have a sat" he said.

Seth sighed not in the mood for another lecture but sat down anyway.

What is it now?" Shawn asked.

I don't wanna talk about it" he said.

Well honey you have no choice because we gonna talk"

Seth sighed " finn has new friends are you happy" he said making his dad chuckle.

Why you laughing dad I feel betrayed." He screamed.

Seth, sethie you stopped being friends with Finn first and now he has friends his wrong but when you had other friends who were not Finn he never bothered you" reasoned Shawn.

But he was supposed to wait for me" said Seth.

While you do what ignore him till kingdom come?" Asked Shawn. " Seth honey you have nobody to blame for this but yourself" said shawn" Seth wiped his tears .

Shawn kissed his forehead only you can fix this mess" he said and left.

Seth stood there looking at his phone thinking of Finn's smile while he was talking to Randy Orton.

From now on his going to make Randy Orton his enemy in the school gym at the wrestling practice it is final he hates Randy Orton for taking his best friend Finn.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn woke up feeling great he's got a new friend Randy it could be something more but fingers crossed. So he got brushed his teeth and got dressed for the day he was going to watch the state championship match it was their academy WWE academy vs Aew academy Randy invited him Seth never did it doesn't mean that if his studying journalism he doesn't like wrestling he loves it but he enjoys asking questions more. 

He arrived downstairs and sat next to his papa good morning parents" he greeted. Wow! Someone is in a good mood today" teased John. Yes! Daddy it indeed going to be a great day today" said Finn. His dads chuckled their baby was his cheerful self again no more moody Finn . 

Finn walked down the hall in to his locker only to find the last person he wants to see Seth was standing by his locker waiting for him. Finn sighed and opened his locker without saying a word to Seth. So you friends with the new kids now?" Asked Seth. Silence.

So you no longer talking to me because you got new friends.?" Seth Asked.

Silence. 

Wow!" Silent treatment" said Seth.

I'm not talking to you because last time I checked you don't talk to nerds" Finn shut his locker an leaving 

before he could leave Seth held him by his wrist. Please wait" said Seth. 

Seth ain't you worried about your cool friends seeing you with a nerd ?" Asked Finn . Seth sighed and let his hand go. 

Finn went to his next class. 

Seth stood there feeling all emotional he lost his best friend and it was all his fault , Finn's words really cut through him. 

Finn walked into his home . John greeted him with a smile only to be disappointed by the look on his son's face. Sweetie what is wrong?" Finn sighed" it's nothing dad" he said. Are you sure?" Asked john. Yeah! Just some school stuff" sat Finn sipping his juice. Okay love if you say so " said John putting lunch Infront of Finn. His phone chipped with a message he groaned when he saw the name of the sender.

Seth.

Why Randy hah!

Finn

Because he's a nice person.

Seth.....

He is a moron that's what he is

Finn

Why the jealousy Seth your friends boring you.

Seth

No! Their not you Finn.

Finn

You should have thought about that before you choose them over me.

Finn put his phone down and continued to eat his food he doesn't have to explain himself to Seth.

John sat in the living room watching his son he missed five year old Finn who wanted a boyfriend time really went by and in the blink of an eye his baby was all grown up having boy trouble.


	14. Chapter 14

Finn frowned as soon as Seth came across the corner.

Can we talk ?" He asked.

Are your friends really that boring?" Asked Finn clearly annoyed.

I know that you friends with those guys from Aew academy those bullet club idiots" said Seth.

Ohh! My god unbelievable" said Finn.

You know you can't be friends with the competition Finn" said Seth.

Why is everything a competition with you Seth ?" Finn asked folding his arms.

I'm not competitive " said Seth.

Ohh! Finn chuckled.

Can you answer me one thing" asked Seth looking Finn in the eyes.

That you remember our promise to each other" said Seth making Finn frown.

What are on about now?" He asked

That you remember our deal " 

What?" Asked Finn.

The deal that we made when we were thirteen years old Finn " explained Seth.

What deal Seth I don't have time for this" said Finn getting annoyed.

That we will be each other's first" pleaded Seth.

Finn froze he completely forgot about that and he promised Randy to meet him at his house today after school.

So! Finn shook his head you're unbelievable you know that don't think I don't know that you have slept with Paige " said Finn.

What no!" Said Seth.

What do you mean no?" Asked Finn the whole school knows.

Listen it's just a lie Paige and I came up with to get the guys of my back about doing it okay" explained seth.

Finn gasped " so you never slept with Paige?" 

No! She's a lesbian her girlfriend Naomi will kick my ass.

Finn chuckled and leaned on his locker.

Damn it Seth" he said.

Ohh! You were gonna do it with Randy of all people Finn why do you hate me so much?" Asked Seth with his Brocken heart.

I won't okay I won't I will cancel today tell him something came up okay" said Finn.

You can't have anybody's baby but mine" said Seth.

Finn saw the hurt in Seth's eyes just like the time Carmella took Finn's seat on Seth's fifth birthday.

Relax will yah! Ain't having no baby " he said and left.

Randy I'm sorry something came up at home so I can't come to your place with you!" Said Finn.

What?" Asked Randy.

Yeah! My dads need me to come early today" said finn.

So you bailing out on me?" Asked Randy with annoyance.

What my dads needs me " said Finn.

We have been dating how long now almost a year now?" He asked.

Well yeah!" Said Finn.

So don't you think I have been patient enough" said Randy.

Finn's eyes popped out of his face.

Do you know how many guys and girls throw themselves at me and I turn down for you ?" Asked Randy.

Finn felt tears in his eyes.

And you turn me down delete my number never text me again" said Randy getting in his car.

As he drove off Finn watched the car disapear.

Bayley walked up to him " I'm sorry Finn " she said.

It's okay only one man is meant to love me so until he's ready my heart will forever break." He said.

If you wanna talk or cry I'm here" she said.

Finn chuckled" honey the only guy I cry over is Seth nobody else" Finn said walking away.

Bayley followed her laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Parents I need to have a word with you " said Finn making his parents frown.

Okay! Bumble bee " said John.

His parents sat on the couch and he sat on the coffee table.

This is all your fault" he started.

What is our fault baby?" Asked john clearly confused.

If you hadn't taken me to that pre school I would have meet Seth and my life wouldn't be this complicated "said Finn.

But honey you're the one who wanted to be friends with Seth." Explained John.

Why didn't you stop me you're the adults here" said Finn.

Honey you were pretty determined " said John.

I was five what did I know" said Finn. Now you brought him into my life now he's acting like the alpha in my life." Said Finn.

His parents laughed and drew grabbed an turned on his iPad and showed Finn a video of him throwing a tentrum asking for Seth to be his boyfriend.

Why didn't you stop me clearly I was out of my mind" said Finn handing the iPad back.

You and Seth looked cute together baby" said John.

He's making my life miserable did you know that I don't have a prom date and it's all because of him" said finn.

I thought you were going with Randy" said his dad.

Finn rolled his eyes please don't remind me of him such a psycho." He said.

You will find a prom date is still a week away" said drew.

You guys don't get it Seth is threatening every one who tries to ask me to prom " explained Finn.

Drew held back his laugh" .

So I'm choosing right I'm not going to prom" said Finn calmly.

What ! No! You've been looking forward to prom since freshman year" said john.

Dad it's for everybody's safety I don't want Seth burning down the the school just to get to me" said Seth.

Finn got up what's for dinner can we have pizza?" He asked.

Yeah! ... Yeah! Sure why not said drew.

Cool Finn said going upstairs to his room.

They waited until he was out of earshot and laughed so hard their tummy hurts.

Burn down the school ? Threatening every one who comes across Finn" said John sounds like Finn is in a serious love mess" said John.

My poor baby " said drew and laughed.

Have you told your dads that you going to Japan to study martial arts?" Asked Bayley.

Finn sighed " no!" He said.

Did you know it's a dream we made together Seth and I" said finn.

Bayley smiled " you guys are like a soulmates" she said.

Finn rolled his eyes.

So are you planning on telling them any time soon I mean graduation is near" she said.

They going to freak out especially pops and my daddy is gonna cry ". Said Finn.

I haven't told them that I got accepted into Japan school of martial arts " said Finn. 

Bayley smiled .

My life is a mess and it' all because of one Seth freaken Rollins ahhh! Screamed Finn.

I'm sorry Finn " that's all Bayley could say.

You know what Bayley I'm going to prom and Even if it means that I must go alone I'm not gonna let Seth control my life" he said.

That's the spirit maybe you will meet a date there " she said.

Finn laughed " I'm not counting on it while with Seth there". He said.

Maybe we can go together" suggested Bayley.

No! I love you Bayley bear but I won't have Sasha kill me " chuckled Finn. " Prom night was supposed to be the night I loose my virginity!" Exclaimed Finn.

Bayley laughed and you still can" she said.

To who ?" 

One of the guys at prom." She said.

I can't even if I wanted to" said Finn.

Why not?" She asked.

Seth and I made a promise to loose to each other " said Finn " so I can't be with anybody " said Finn.

Like I said you and Seth are soulmates you guys are meant to be together like your dads" she said.

Finn only sighed and continued with his homework.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remove the beards and imagine them at eighteen years going to prom. and guess who's going with finn. and john is so fangirling right now.
> 
> Enjoy this short chapter....

  
  
  
  


* * *

Ohh! John cooed taking pictures the boys were on their fiftieth picture an Finn was getting grumpy.  
  
  
  
  
Ohh! My boys are so handsome" said John making Finn groan.

Honey you know it's like when you cried to be Seth's friend at five you knew that you guys will look this handsome" said John.

Seth smirked and Finn turned to his daddy " dad you boasting someone's ego" mumbled Finn through his teeth.

Drew came over Seth bring him home by midnight" he said.

Have fun boys " said John handing Finn condoms, Finn smiled and they left for Seth's car.

* * *

  
Prom 

It has been going great finn and Seth danced together they stayed for the crowning of prom king and queen.

Alexa bliss was crowned prom queen and Sammy zayne was prom king after he ran a protest three months back about the school being unfair how he deserved to be king so principal hunter thought it would be best to make him king since involved even the school board.

So Seth lost to Sammy so what he had Finn they can keep their stupid crown.

Seth leaned over to Finn's ear and whispered let's get out of here" he whispered and Finn smiled they held hands and walked out to Seth's car.

You booked a hotel room?" Asked Finn.

Yes!" Exclaimed Seth.

Finn bit his lip they walked in and took their key and left for the hotel room.

Ohh! My god Seth this is wow! " Seth moved over an kissed Finn " you love it?" He asked.

Yes! This is sweet " said Finn.

Remember we made a promise to be each other's first" said Seth.

Finn smiled " yes Seth and I realise that tonight is the night that you make me a man" said Finn.

Did you just qoute Gladys Knight?" Asked Seth with a chuckle.

Finn blisheb it's my daddy's favourite song " said Finn.

Seth pulled him into a kiss its always been you baby " he whispered.

Finn nodded " me too" Seth smiled and grabbed Finn's hand and opened a cabinet with all their essentials from condoms to lube " Finn blushed" you have everything planned out don't you?" He asked.

Seth nodded" yes! And I got permission from your parents and they have agreed to btinb you back Sunday" said Seth.

So all that midnight was an act?" Asked Finn.

Seth laughed" yes.

Well Mr Rollins Callawaymichaels make me a man" whispered Finn into sethSe ear.

Seth Smirked" I thought you'd never ask" he said slapping Finn's ass as they ran into the bathroom giggling.


	17. Chapter 17

Dad's we need to talk " said finn sitting on the kitchen stool.

What is going on honey?" Asked John.

We need to talk" said finn.

Oh! My god you're pregnant!" Exclaimed john.

You decide not to go to college?" Asked John.

What!" Asked finn.

Johnny let the boy speak"said drew.

Okay! Here it goes so when seth and I were in 7th grade we made a choice that we will go school of martial arts " explained finn.

Isn't that cute drew" said john.

Mmmm! Said drew. Waiting for finn to continue.

Solastsummerweappliedforjapanschoolofmartialartandgotaccepted" he finished.

Excuse me english please" said drew.

So last summer we applied for japan school of martial art and got accepted" explained finn.

No! No! No! No way there's is no way drew No!" Said john.

What!" Asked drew " so you and your boyfriend are planning on eloping together to japan" said drew.

What! Papa no! We not eloping to japan." Said finn.

I'm not letting my baby go live Five hundred miles away from us no!" Said john.

What about college?" Asked drew.

I will do my journalism online while I'm studying martial incase journalism don't work out I will have wrestling to fall back on" said finn.

Wow!" You have everything planned don't you ?" Asked drew with a chuckle.

Finn nodded shyly" .

John burried his face on his husband's chest he didn't wanna look at his son right now.

Finn please go to your room I need to make sure your daddy is okay dinner will be in ten." Said drew.

As soon as finn was out of earshot john spoke.

Japan drew ! Why ?" He asked.

His husband shook his head maybe we need to let him grow an be independent just like a bird " said drew.

Easy for you to say" said john.

He's my son too john" said drew.

I came to america at twenty " said drew trying to soothe john.

John sighed.

But he's just a baby drew he knows nobody in japan" said john wiping the tears from his eyes.

Listen to me finn we raised him right finn is a responsible adult okay!" Said drew.

But why is it so hard to accept that he's grown up ?" Asked John.

It's because he's an only child so you still holding on to the fact that he's a baby" explained drew.

John sighed " we going with him we going to check out that school for our selves I can't have my son sleeping in the streets" said john.

Okay we will tell him tomorrow not now let's enjoy dinner make him suffer for a while" said drew.

John chuckled and kissed his husband.

My baby is grown up and he's becoming a man " mumbled john.

Yeah!" Said drew.

This means I need to discuss pregnancy plannings before he leaves for japan" said john.

Can't believe my son is having sex" said drew I'm gonna have a word with a little punk seth" said drew making john laugh.

Papa relax seth is a great kid" said john laughing at his husband.

How about chinese " suggested john.

Our son is going to japan we eating Chinese" said john laughing" what are the odds" said drew.

The couple kissed and laughed and finn stepped in what's for dinner?" He asked.

Chinese!" They said in unison.

He laughed and sat down.

The dinner arrived and the family sat and enjoyed their dinner together one last time before finn left the country.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky finn.

Bayley could not believe what his best friend was saying.

So you and your boyfriend are gonna move in together when you get to japan?" She asked.

Bayley catch up " said finn.

Okay maybe I'm trying to understand " she said.

Finn rolled his eyes.

We gonna get part time jobs while studying to afford rent" finn continued looking dreamy " and we gonna cook for each other sometimes get take out and have all the sex we want" he said.

Wow!" You guys have it all planned out " she said.

Yeah!" And before graduation he's gonna ask me to marry him" said finn making bayley scream.

Ohh! My god finn that is so romantic" she said.

Finn blushed.

Does he have anything planned for this Valentine's day?" She asked.

You know seth He's probably planning a surprise" said finn and it's a good thing we will be in japan were we can have privacy" said finn.

Bayley sighed " I'm so jealous of you right now" she said.

So are your dad's still going with you to japan?" She asked.

No! My dad got the flu so pop's is refusing to leave his husband Alone" said finn which is a good thing they won't know of my plans" he finished.

Finn you didn't cause your dad's flu right?" She asked.

What! Bayley nowaa!" He said and his friend raised an eyebrow.

I might have brought our neighbors cat into the house while my dad's were out" he said.

Bayley chuckled " knowing your dad's allergies?" She asked.

Yes! And his medication takes weeks to kick in so by that time seth and I will be gone" he said.

You are evil" she said.

Well I learned from the best" he said.

What do you mean?" She asked.

My dad is not so innocent if you knew the things he did to go see my papa in scotland" you would think twice" finn said.

Bayley just shook her head and looked at her phone I got to go I promised sasha I will have ice cream with her" she said.

Finn smiled don't go spilling my deeds " he warned.

So you mine" she said and they hugged finn saw her out of his bedroom and they passed john sitting on the couch sipping green tea" bye mr morrison - mcintyre hope you get better" she said and john just waved his hand.

Finn came back " should I order pizza?" He asked.

Yeah!" Said his dad finn felt bad his dad looked terrible with his pink eye and running nose but he had to do what he had to do they were gonna blow his plans" he thought.

He got into his phone and ordered pizza through the app.

What time is papa coming home?" He asked.

Soon!" Answered john quietly.

They sat in the living room waiting for pizza and finn put on some wrestling they watched until the pizza come and soon the door opened and drew stepped in he walked over to his husband kissed him and then kissed his son's forehead.

How are my two favorite people?" He asked.

John sighed.

Finn smiled I'm excited about tokyo " he said.

John groaned.

" I'm sorry you can't come dad I will Skype you from the school dorm" he said.

John sighed.

And finn bit his lip, he just hope his daddy doesn't die.

Ohh! Since daddy and I won't be coming and you remember uncle wade right?" Asked drew.

No!" Said finn.

My cousin wade barret from England" explained drew.

Ohh! Uncle wade how is uncle ?" Asked finn.

He's good and the good news is he's in japan doing some independent fighting there and I asked him to check up on you from time to time" said drew.

Finn laughed nervously " ohh! But don't you trust me?" He asked.

Of course we trust you buddy its just uncle wade has been in japan for seventeen years he knows the place" explained drew " so I think he's the perfect person to show you around" finished drew.

Finn smiled a forced smile praying that by the time he gets to japan he's uncle would be too busy to check on him.

That's a great idea baby " said john making drew nod.

Finn smiled and continued to watch wrestling with an uneasy mind he's dad's are just trying to ruin his plans .


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter but I'm gonna make sequel to this soon I just don't know when thanks for the support .

TOKYO JAPAN.

finn and seth arrived at the school it was huge and there all kinds of people from all over the world finn couldn't help but scream when he saw his friends from back home.

Aj he called !" Ohh my god.

Yes! It's me and we here we making it in japan" said Aj.

They hugged and seth pulled finn back to him breaking the hug.

It's good to see you seth" he said.

Seth just nodded and grabbed finn so they can leave.

We should definitely catch up okay maybe tomorrow" said finn.

Yeah!" See yah! He said and finn and seth left.

Finn rolled his eyes his boyfriend is very jealous .

They arrived at their place and finn sighed " okay there's something I must tell you" he said.

Seth smiled" what's going on.?" He asked.

So my uncle is coming to check out my new place" he said.

You mean our new place" said seth.

Well the thing is my dad's don't know that we shaking up" said finn.

Ohhh!" So we pretending that you have another roommate" said seth.

Yes! Baby you finally catching up" said finn kissing his boyfriend's lips. They were disturbed by a knock on the door and seth got up while finn went over to get the door.

Finny! Called his uncle.

Uncle wade!" Finn screamed back giving him a hug.

Wow! Look at you all big you're a man now on your own creating your own legacy" said wade.

Finn chuckled" thanks uncle wade.

And who's this?" He asked.

Well uncle wade this is seth his been my best friend since we were kids" said finn.

Ohh! Nice to meet you seth" said wade shaking seth's hand.

You boys enjoy tokyo and stay away from undergrounds fight clubs okay" he said.

The boys nodded.

So I'm just gonna let your dad's know that all is well here nothing to be worried about so I'm leaving for England in two days you boys have fun and enjoy school and life in japan" he said and left.

As soon his uncle was out of the door finn turned to his boyfriend and kissed him hard on the lips." See we have all the time in the world to have all the sex in the world " said finn.

Seth kissed him back " you're naughty little boy and me like" said seth seth taking finn's shirt off.

The boys fall on the bed laughing and kissing.

Fin


End file.
